


A Thousand Times Over

by raven_bird



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [18]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, saving christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/pseuds/raven_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carm,” Laura said, spinning around on her chair, “A whole bunch of students got snowed in. They’re stuck at the library.” She looked up from her phone to stare meaningfully at her girlfriend.</p><p>Carmilla, very slowly, shook her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Christmas Prompt Challenge](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Character A and Character B have to save Christmas.
> 
> I'm going to be honest. Had no idea what to do with this prompt at first... so I went for the obvious pairing.

“Carm,” Laura said, spinning around on her chair, “A whole bunch of students got snowed in. They’re stuck at the library.” She looked up from her phone to stare meaningfully at her girlfriend.

 

Carmilla, very slowly, shook her head.

 

Laura held her gaze, narrowing her eyes in a way that probably wasn’t as intimidating as she intended it to be.

 

“It’s _Christmas_. There’s no way that you’re going to convince me to leave this building.”

 

Laura got up and very deliberately seated herself next to Carmilla, nestling in closer. Carmilla shifted so that there was enough room for the two of them, and Laura began playing with Carm’s fingers, looking pleadingly at her.

 

“You can’t expect me to just want to leave them all alone at the library. They probably don’t even have any _food_ ,” Laura begged, “You said it yourself. It’s Christmas. They deserve more than just being stranded in there.”

 

Carmilla heaved a sigh, her shoulders moving with the exhale. “Laura.”

 

“Carmilla,” Laura mimicked, throwing herself across Carmilla’s lap dramatically. When she looked up, Carm was gazing at her fondly.

 

Laura pointed at her. “We’re going to help them.”

 

“Are we?” Carmilla challenged, though her voice sounded less firm than it had a minute ago.

 

Laura shrugged. “Well, I am. If you want to let me go out to the library, all alone, in the cold… I could freeze to death, you know....”

 

Carmilla hummed. “Sounds dangerous. Good luck.”

 

Laura didn’t move. Neither did Carmilla.

 

Finally: “Look, cupcake, you can’t expect me to drop everything just to go with you to play the hero.”

 

Laura didn’t say anything, but continued looking at Carmilla hopefully.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Five minutes later, they were on their way to the library.

 

The snow had piled up past their knees since the last time anyone had bothered to shovel the streets, and the wind was whipping the snow past so violently that it was hard to see anything past the rapidly moving flakes. Even through her sweater and coat, Laura could feel the cold bite into her skin, and she shivered.

 

Carmilla, apparently resigned to her fate, raised her eyebrows pointedly at Laura, who rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s nothing. You have the hot chocolate? And food?”

 

“I have them,” Carmilla assured her. “You should just worry about not freezing to death in the next ten minutes.”

 

“It won’t even take that long,” Laura said confidently, “You’ll see. We’ll be there before you know it.”

 

Carmilla eyed the large backpack strapped to Laura’s back as they walked. “What do you have in there, anyways?”

 

Laura grinned cheerfully. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

‘Soon enough’ turned out to be twenty minutes later, when they showed up on the doorstep of the library, frozen to the bone and red-cheeked. Managing to wrench the doors open, they stumbled inside to find a large group of students sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor, using jackets and sweaters as makeshift blankets. They all looked thoroughly shocked to see Carmilla and Laura.

 

Carmilla dropped her bag on the floor. “Merry Christmas.” Laura approached the group, swinging her own backpack down to the ground and unzipping it.

 

One of the students managed to get their thoughts together enough to stutter out, “Who… wha… how did you get here?”

 

“This idiotically kind soul,” said Carmilla, motioning to her girlfriend and pulling out a chair, “Thought that it would be worth it to trek all the way out here to make sure that your Christmas isn’t completely shitty.”

 

“And it won’t be,” added Laura, stubbornly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a string of Christmas lights, handing it to the nearest student. “Hang this up, won’t you?”

 

Carmilla blinked. “You’re kidding me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You just had _Christmas decorations_ in there? Nothing else?”

 

“I have some blankets. And granola bars,” Laura defended. “The tree was taking up most of the space.”

 

“The…” Carmilla watched, not quite believing her eyes, as Laura drew pieces of an artificial tree from her backpack and began piecing them together.

 

The people gathered around them seemed to be catching on, if still a little disconcerted by the two of them. A freshman tapped through her phone until she had managed to get a Christmas playlist going, and soon the atmosphere in the library had evolved into something a thousand times more festive than it had seemed when they had first entered. They managed to heat up the hot chocolate and pass disposable styrofoam cups around (they had been all that Carmilla could fit into her bag).

  
Laura found her way over to Carmilla when these activities had been set into motion, settling herself down next to the girl and pulling her knees up to her chest, a satisfied expression growing on her face. And Carmilla, while not overly affected by the celebrations of Christmas around them, had to admit: it was worth it, to see Laura’s happiness. And she would have done it a thousand times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [lavenderjehan](http://lavenderjehan.tumblr.com)


End file.
